


The Sweetest Sounds

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//wrote this from a picture of Tom performing at the Wheatlands Music Festival// Reader couldn't contain the excitement as she watched her boyfriend perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want to see the picture this is based on, visit @Eley_Katt_Memes on twitter. Excuse the grammar. -Pirate Tom

I only had one thing on my mind, Tom, as I ducked backstage to see the man in question dismount the final step, putting his guitar case on the ground as he stretched, his sweaty shirt clinging to his body, after his final gig at the Wheatlands Music Festival. He had been invited by Rodney Crowell to play, as part of his training for the Hank Williams' bio pic, 'I Saw The Light' and there was no way Tom was going to turn down the chance to extend himself, one of the reasons I loved him so much, he always tried his very best at everything. And I did mean every thing. I knew I wasn't going to miss seeing my man performing for the world, especially since a very small number of people knew he was in a relationship, let alone with whom, so I invited two of my friends, Ash and Kerri, to come with their partners and Kerri's son. Tom and I had met a few months earlier in Belfast, shortly before he started filming High-Rise, when I was yelling at my ex behind me, screaming how much of a cheating wanker he was, in the middle of the street and prompt walked backwards into his table outside a cafe, falling quite ceremoniously into his lap. I had been so embarrassed, not by the yelling, the asshole deserved his entire township knowing just what a prat he was, but by spilling a huge pot of hot tea of the two of us, mostly me, as I tried to catch myself. I apologised profusely and instantly ordered him another as he dried the tea up off my bare legs and short skirt, while I felt something growing against my hip, boy the photos didn't lie. By this stage, my ex was there, yelling at Tom to stop touching me, only stopping when I hissed 'I want him to touch me', which succeed in him scathing me for whoring myself out to the first guy to touch me. /Dude, he's cleaning up piping hot tea that is burning my thighs/ I thought as Tom, having not said a single word to me or my ex in his life, picked me up as he stood before putting me back in his chair, turning on my ex. 'Stop treating the woman like shit, you fucking twat,' he said, standing in front of me, as my ex rushed at him, causing me to jump up, placing my hands on his hips as he pulled back his fist and punched my ex. I ducked around him, as he looked down at me, my mouth going dry as I saw a fire there, unable to tell if it was of anger or lust. 'Please, don't hit him again,' I whispered, touching his chest, trying to calm him, before I turned and told my ex there was no chance we were getting back together, and to fuck off, to which he stepped forward and said I would never find a man like him. 'I don't want a lying, cheating asshole, I don't want a crybaby, mama's boy. I want a man, who will defend my honour, and won't chase tail. So just fuck off and leave me alone,' I seethed, as he turned, hurling abuse as he walked away, pressing my hand into Tom's chest as he started after him. After he had left, I turned to him, and couldn't control my mouth. 'I'm so sorry, about the tea and the ex and the everything, I'm so so sorry, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen, I can't say sorry enough,' I said, quickly, until I saw him smiling and I cocked my head, as he asked if I wanted to join him, and I took up his offer. We talked, obviously about what had transpired to provoke that fight, when I came home from tutoring my last student to hear moans and creaking from my bedroom, a woman's voice moaning my partners name, as I snuck over to the door that was slightly open, enough to film my cheat boyfriend and the 'woman' who was my friend, the first person I had met in Ireland, whispering 'she still has no idea I ride you for hours before she gets home'. Tom touched my hand as I choked up a little and I smiled, clearing my throat before continuing to as I heard them start to shift in my room, and I slipped out of the house again, driving to the university we both worked at, uploading the video to his computer, naming it the working title of his next lesson the next day, before heading home again, acting like nothing was wrong when really all I wanted to do was scrub for my skin. Tom's jaw dropped as he realised what I had done, and I told him about the next day when I waited for him to 'go to work' before I moved everything he owned out into the yard, cutting everything we bought jointly in half, even the tv and sofa, before writing a massive picket sign saying 'To my cheating ex-boyfriend' and sticking it in the front yard, calling my locksmith friend to change the locks for me while I was at work. He saw the pile and kissed the top of my head, whispering 'text me, and I'll be here when you get back' before I headed to work, knowing my acting and music students were in his class too, and on entering his class, he hugged me, and I smelt the sex on him, as I acted like nothing was wrong and he started his class. I watched as he taught before turning on the video I had planted, the men and women in the class gasping as they saw him having sex with a woman that wasn't me, as he frantically tried to turn it off, finding he couldn't as he watched in horror, looking at me as I dropped my ruse and left, handing in my resignation that morning. Tom burst out laughing as I told him of his reaction to the pile of stuff, the screaming and yelling he had done as my friend put it on Facebook, 'and that was two months ago.' He smiled, 'well, remind me never to piss you off, then,' he said, as I stared at him, stunned by his words, 'cause I think I want to get to know a woman like you.' I blushed and smiled shyly, as I touched his hand holding it as I nodded, 'I'd like that,' and we talked about other things getting to know each other. He got me a job as an AD on set and soon after, we were dating in secret, stealing kisses and hidden touches when we could, and spending the night at each other places, with very few knowing we were dating, Kerri and Ash amongst them. But we knew we couldn't hide it forever and when we were caught by Luke and James, Tom's stunt double, in various stages of undress in Tom's trailer, we decided we should probably at least tell the team. Soon after our 'announcement', James and Tom were talking about women and James mentioned he was looking for a cute southern Belle, and Tom, who was a fantastic listener, said I knew a drop dead gorgeous southern Belle, who was looking for a sexy Brit. James came and found me, asking me if I could introduce him to my friend, 'the drop dead gorgeous one from Texas' and I leapt at the chance to get her to England, introducing them and sitting back with Tom, as we watched our two friends become little lovebirds. Tom told me about the Wheatlands gig and I realised I only wanted to be where he was; he was a much better boyfriend than my ex, he listened to me, he talked to me, told me how he felt, and sex wasn't the be all and end all of the relationship, although when we made love, god, he blew all my fantasies out of the water and then some. And he showed me a world that I thought was lost to man kind. Gentlemanliness. I wasn't ever going to give that up. When we arrived New York, Tom and I parted ways as he and James headed for the festival and I headed for Houston followed by Chicago to pick up Ash and Kerri, with Kerri's family tagging along. The festival was fantastic, music filling the sweet autumn air, as we ate, shopped and danced the weekend away, as we all got caught up in spending way too much money and in the sexual atmosphere that seemed to hang around the area, Kerri's son, poor guy, enduring a group of randy adults. Finally, the moment we had been waiting for arrived and Tom stepped out with Rodney and the band, my heart leaping at the sight of him, as he seemed to search the crowd, only stopping when he seemed to look in my direction and he smiled, nodding, as to say 'good, she's here.' He introduced himself, and the band before the music started and he started singing, my panties soaked by the sound of his voice, as Ashley and James lost themselves in each other, and Kerri, in her husband's arms, took my hand, squeezing it gently. I swallowed and listened to the sweet music that Tom was playing as my heart fluttered. Gods, I wanted him. He pulled out his phone on stage and made a joke about how he needed to check in with his missus, and the crowd laughed as fans gasped and turned to twitter, my stomach dropped through the earth. I looked at Kerri, 'did he just...?' I got out, before Ash jumped on me and cried 'he just admitted he is in a relationship. He totally just let the cat out of the bag.' I smiled, touching her arm around my neck as I felt a text come through and I read it, 'this is for you, xxx', and tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked up at him to see him watching me read. I blew him a kiss as Ashley squealed in my ear and Kerri read the text over my shoulder, hugging me in a squeezy, three person, sandwich hug, while the band continued to play. I watched him from my place in the hug as he started to sing again, knowing exactly what I wanted to do to him, before the boys get jealous of the hug and joined in, squishing me completely. 'I can't..breathe..' I said, flailing as everyone laughed and got off me, so I could suck in my breath, dramatic, before chuckling, Kerri whispering 'I know who you got that off,' to which I poked my tongue out at, playfully, as the music continued to flow and Rodney and Tom sung. I rushed over here with a quick 'I'll be back' as soon as the set was over and boy, was he an exquisite sight. The crew tried to stop me as I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, startling him as he looked under his raised arms to see me, grinning up at him with pride. He laughed as he told the crew I was his partner and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me around and kissing me to the wolf whistles of the band. I smiled and pulled back, reaching up to touch his face, 'well done, sweetheart, that was fantastic,' feeling his chest puff up a little with pride, as I slipped my hand to his ass, squeezing it suggestively, pulling a moan from his lips. He looked down at me, silently asking if I wanted him, knowing he would understand my nod, before he said to Rodney, 'hey, man, I'll be back,' without looking away from me. 'O I'm sure you won't be back for a while,' he replied with a chuckle, saying he'll text him the pub they were going to, as I slowly pulled him away, letting him pick up his guitar case before I went in search of place I could get naked with my sexy, talented boyfriend, where hopefully we wouldn't get caught. He seemed to sense my hurry, and pressed his hard body into my ass, wrapping me up in his arm as he held me tight, 'I want you, baby,' he whispered in my ear, before I turned my head and kissed him feverishly and pulled him towards a empty looking toilet block, where I quickly check the stalls of the woman's bathroom and pulled him in. 'I want you too, Tom,' I muttered, wrapping my arms his neck and kissing him as he wrapped his arm around me and lead me towards a stall, shoving his guitar case down the side of the toilet as we let the fever take over, hands, clothes, lips, hair everywhere as we tried to be everywhere at once. Soon, I was on my knees, Tom leaning on the wall over me as I took him in my mouth, staring up at him as he laced his fingers in my hair, caressing my head as I gently bobbed, sucking on his huge dick. I worshipped him as he let out little groans and whines and sweet nothings before he whispered he was cuming, and I looked up at him, taking him all the way in my throat as he groaned, his seed hitting the back of my throat and I pulled back to taste him on my tongue. He pulled his spent cock from my lips and pulled me up into a deep kiss, holding me tight to him as we touched and groped whatever we could reach, his hands squeezing my ass and breasts while our tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly he turned me around and pressed me into the door, tagging off his jacket and shirt, before he dropped to his knees and tugged off my panties, before latching on to my pussy, licking my lips and clit from behind. I groaned at the feeling, his tongue working his magic on me, as he spanked my bare ass hard, the sting radiating across my cheek, 'o, fuck, Tom.' He tongued me hard and fast, then slow and tender, adding just the right amount of teeth, making me feel exquisite, his tongue so perfect. I felt my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach as his wet, velvet tongue lapped, eased and flick me, his hot breath caressing my overheated skin and his teeth scraping over me causing me to pant out that I was cumming, spilling my ecstasy over his face, as he drank me down. I leaned into the door and sighed, happily before he turned me around and picked me up, his hardening dick tapping on my pussy as I pulled him down into a deep kiss, caressing his body and grounding against him. 'Fuck, woman, I need to be inside you,' he panted against my lips and I nodded as he angled himself to push in to my slick cavern, both of us moaning each other's name, before he captured my lips and started to take me hard and fast, a contagious fever we had passed to each other electric between us. He held my hips, bouncing me onto his cock, making him hit me exactly where and how I liked it; painfully hard at the base of my womb, his pistoning dick stretching me after I work so hard to keep high and tight for him. 'So fucking tight, how is it you're still so tight? We fuck like rabbits, baby,' he panted as he pumped into me, and I clenched my muscles tight, squeezing his dick hard, causing him to let off a string of cusses before biting down on my shoulder hard. I couldn't take it, the swearing, the hard bite, the bathroom sex, was all too much to bare and I released around him, crying out his name, as he spilt his seed into me. I panted and he collapsed, pressing me into the door, as we came down from our high. 'Thank you, love,' he panted, smiling at me, as I kissed him. 'Thank you, baby, for the songs, for taking me, for being mine,' I whispered, nuzzling his nose as he gently pulled off of me and helped me down to the floor, whispering 'always' in my ear, before he tucked himself back in and threw in his shirt, wrapping me up in his jacket. 'Uuuh, Tom, where are my panties?' I asked, as he removed them from his pocket to reach his phone, staring me in the eye as he put them straight back, and checked his phone, for the address and forwarding it to James. He slipped his hand under my short skirt and cupped my ass, pulling me against him for a deep, possessive kiss. 'Time to face the music, baby,' he whispered, as he reached for his guitar. I smiled, 'so long as you expect that I'll tell Ash and Kerri every 'fucking' detail, my country star,' I said as he chuckled, 'o, my sweet woman, I wouldn't expect any less.'


End file.
